Electronic messaging applications, such as email, convey various types of information to a recipient such as messages to and from others. In conventional messaging applications, it is not always possible to ascertain the relative importance of each message in an incoming box without first reviewing their full content. Moreover, even for relatively important messages, it is often necessary to open the message, that is review their full content, in order to derive necessary or useful information. Thus, a recipient of messages falls into a recurring pattern of not only checking for new messages, but also manually opening each message to obtain needed or useful information. What are needed in the art are systems and methods for assisting a recipient with obtaining useful information from messages more quickly and with fewer manual operations.